wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Building Blocks/Transcript
(The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up purple star with green outlined transition to Greg introduced Captain Feathersword standing next to Anthony.) Greg: Look, everyone, it's our friend Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." (with Anthony.) Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me heartieeeeeeeees. (He is swinging his feathersword & throws up into the air. But then, he didn't catch it.) Anthony: Captain, you've dropped your feathersword. Captain Feathersword: So I have. I'd better try that again, I think. (He picks up his feathersword.) Ahoy there, me heartieeeeeeeees. (He is swinging his feathersword again & throws up into the air. But then, he didn't catch it again.) Anthony: It's happened again, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Oh, so it has. I'll try that again. One more time. Third time lucky. (He picks up his feathersword again.) Ahoy there, me heartieeeeeeeees. (He is swinging his feathersword yet again & throws up into the air. But then, he hit his head & falls down to the ground.) Ooh! Anthony: Ooh, Captain! Are you alright? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head, Anthony. (He gets up.) Anthony: Captain, how do you feel? Captain Feathersword: Well, I feel a bit quackers after that, Anthony. Quack, quack, quack. Anthony: (He gives his feathersword to Captain.) Oh, did you just say, "Quack, quack, quack"? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, indeed. Quack, quack, quack. Anthony: We can all say that. You ready, everybody? (with Greg.) Quack, quack, quack. Captain Feathersword: Wow, that's great! How about, um, ooh, cock-a-doodle-doo! Anthony: We can do that too. (with Greg.) Cock-a-doodle-doo! Captain Feathersword: Wow! Greg: Well, now we can all quack, quack, quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Song: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack).) Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword fell asleep on his pirate ship Then he woke up on a farm ('''Captain Feathersword': Oh my goodness me!)'' Greg: (singing) With roosters and ducks singing this song (with the other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing.) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Greg: (singing) So now every day when he talks, this is what he says Captain Feathersword: (singing) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too (with the other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing.) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Greg: (singing) Well, is he a rooster Anthony: or a pirate? Captain Feathersword: Well, I just don't know Ahoy there, ahoy there Ahoy cock-a-doodley there. Greg: (singing) He also does the farmyard dance And you can do it too. (with the other Wiggles & Captain Feathersword singing.) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo (They were all singing around in a circle, except Captain Feathersword.) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack doodley-doo (Numbers transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Building Blocks". A scene where Kaz, Benjamin & Max are playing some of those blocks.) Benjamin: Kaz! Usually after lunch, you had some tasty tidbits in your bowl for me to nibble on. But today, there's nothing! Kaz: Sorry, Benji. I haven't had anything to eat since my breakfast mice bubbles. Benjamin: Why not? Max: We're too busy playing building blocks. We've on ten games each. Benjamin: Well, why not call it a tie be equal winner? Kaz: No way! I want to become supureme champion! Max: You know I want to prove on a mighty mouse I am. Carolyn: Okay, players, time to call a tie. There's fresh fruit salad for afternoon tea. And then, we could go to the park and play some games. Max: Sounds good to me, Kaz. Kaz: I'm pursuaded too. We can always have a rematch, Max. (Flowers transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Shazza Footinmouth introduced herself about building blocks championship.) Shazza Footinmouth: Hello, and welcome to the annual Building Blocks Championship, coming to you live from Wigglehouse. I'm Shazza Footinmouth, and I'll be bringing you all the highlights from today's match, which pits Musical Murray and Hungry Anthony (Murray plays air guitar & Anthony eats apple.) against Good Guy Greg and Snoozy Jeff. And we pick up the championship game with Greg having handed over to his partner, Jeff, and Anthony passing on to his team-mate, Murray. It's quite a stand-off. Greg: Come on, Jeff. Place your block. You got him now. Shazza Footinmouth: (to camera.) Oh, but it seems Jeff is still confused about the last move Murray made for his team. Henry: Foul! (Greg stares at him & the crowd gasps & boos.) It's a foul. You'll move. Murray: Whose move, Henry? (Henry spins around.) Anthony: Whose move? Henry: It's Murray's move. Murray: Oh, thanks, Henry. (He picks up red block.) Shazza Footinmouth: Well, controversy has rocked Wigglehouse, with the refree, Henry the Octopus, all at sea with some of his decisions. But the spectators are really enjoying this battle. Oh! Look! There's a Mexican Wave in the stand. (Crowd cheers at a Mexican iguana Frank.) Now here's Murray's chance to even up the score. (Murray puts the red block up into a stack.) Anthony: Yeah! (He is giving high five to Murray.) Dorothy: Oh, how exciting! Go, Wiggles! Shazza Footinmouth: This is tremendous stuff! Remember, the team with the highest tower when the time's up wins the championship! And we're in the dying stages of the game. Goodness gracious! What a thriller! Greg: Time-out! Murray: Henry! Don't blow that... (Henry blows his whistle before it's too late.) ..whistle! (Crowd gasps & boos, while Anthony did some crazy things running in place.) Anthony does some very strange things when he hears a whistle. Henry: Time! Shazza Footinmouth: (to camera.) Our sideline eye, the very rare dancing green Mexican iguana, is in the huddle with Greg and Jeff. Let's listen to their tactics. Greg: Now, Jeff, you have the final move for our team. So what you need to do, is put the purple block on top of the red one and the blue block on top of the purple one, and then we should be able to build a really big tower and we'll win! (He stares at Jeff, while he's asleep.) Jeff? (He taps Jeff on his shoulder.) Shazza Footinmouth: (to camera.) Let's see what's going on in Murray and Anthony's time-out huddle. :Greg: I know. Dorothy can play. Dorothy. Dorothy. :Dorothy: Who, me? I love playing games. :Shazza Footinmouth: This is a sensation, ladies and gentlemen! Dorothy the Dinosaur has taken up the position for Greg's team! :Dorothy: Uh... Nothing. (More Coming Soon.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:1998